In terminal devices of mobile radiotelephony are used nowadays multiprocessor systems in which two processors are provided on one chip. One processor may be understood to be a system microcontroller which is provided for medium-power protocol and control tasks, whereas the other processor may be a powerful digital signal processor. For each processor there is at least one memory external to the chip, thus for example an external FLASH program memory, or a respective external data memory. In this system a certain memory is assigned to only one processor, that is to say, only this processor can access the defined memory. Such a system configuration, however, is disadvantageous in various respects. The respective chip is to be provided with a plurality of pins for the communication of the various chips included in the processors, on the one hand, and the separate memories, on the other. Furthermore, the power consumption for the program and data communication is considerably large. The described configuration also requires considerably much space, which is a disadvantage especially in the terminal devices which become ever smaller.